Germano
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: "Ti amo... Bastardo" "Ich liebe dich, mein kleine Kirschtomate" Alemania lo sentó en su regazo, desabrochando el cinturón de Romano y deslizando lentamente los pantalones por sus piernas.Un poco de sado.Crack.Germano, insinuaciones de GerIta-Traducción-


Disclaimer: ¡Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya! Y este fanfic a Tuxedo Lady. Yo solo soy una humilde traductora que se nota que no trabajará traduciendo libros…

Personajes: Ludwig (Alemania), Lovino (Romano), Feliciano (Italia)

Summary: "Ti amo" Le susurró al alemán "…Bastardo" El rubio se rió y abrazó al más pequeño. "Ich liebe dich, mein kleine Kirschtomate" Alemania lo sentó en su regazo, desabrochando el cinturón de Romano y deslizando lentamente los pantalones por sus piernas. Un poco de sado. Crack. Germano, insinuaciones de GerIta. –Traducción–

Dedicación: Este fanfic fue traducido para Kurai Ikari, que quería un Germano n.n

**Germano**

— ¡Hey! ¡Kartoffelkopf! (Cabeza de patata)

Alemania se volteó al oír una voz muy familiar llamándolo. La parte sur de Italia gruñó, se veía muy enojado, pero en vez de arremeter en su contra, se quejó— ¿Dónde estabas? —Ludwig suspiró mientras su rostro se entristeció levemente— ¡Te esperé una hora y no apareciste! —Gritó el castaño aferrándose a él.

El rubio sonrió y correspondió el abrazo pasando los brazos alrededor del más pequeño, le apartó el cabello del rostro para besarle la frente— Lo siento mucho, traté de llegar, pero Francia no me dejaba salir de la oficina. Tuve que irme a escondidas y tomar un camino largo, luego fui acorralado por tu hermano…—Romano soltó un quejido.

— ¿Todavía cree que están juntos?

—Sí…

— ¡Idiota!

—Lovi…—Susurró el alemán tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

— ¡No me llames así, imbécil! Hablas como España—Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su cara y se inclinó al oído del de ojos azules—Si pienso en España estando contigo nunca me pondré duro—Le mordió suavemente su pálida oreja y su amante suspiró con la sensación tan maravillosa. Comenzó a darle besos por la mandíbula.

Cuando tocó los labios de color rosa estos se separaron de inmediato y la lengua suave se deslizó por ellos. Mientras se besaban, Alemania movió sus manos a la nuca del italiano para entrar más en su boca, Romano lo permitió sin decir o hacer nada. Normalmente, Lovino iniciaba el beso y Ludwig lo terminaba, pero en ese momento estaban tan satisfechos que no les importaba.

El castaño se quedó sin aliento cuando una mano tocó la parte trasera de sus pantalones, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la mano tomó firmemente una de sus nalgas. Miró hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas para notar a Alemania observándolo, con sus ojos entre abiertos por la lujuria. Ludwig fue a darle otro beso, tratando de probar cada centímetro de su boca, Romano frotaba sus lenguas haciéndolos temblar ligeramente.

— ¡Doitsu! —Los amantes se sobresaltaron al escuchar la ingenua voz—Doitsu, ¿Puedo usar tu cocina? Solo necesito unas patatas y pasta, vee~

— ¡Escóndete! —Susurró el italiano mayor.

El rubio tomó a Lovino y se apresuró a uno de los dormitorios de invitados, era una pequeña habitación desordenada y con las luces apagadas. Equilibrando a su amante en su cadera, cerró la puerta.

Ellos ignoraron los pasos que resonaban afuera. El italiano pasó su lengua por el labio inferior del rubio, burlándose de él.

El de ojos azules se volteó a la pared, presionando al castaño contra esta, dejándolo sobre su cadera. El más pequeño comenzó a chupar y morder su cuello, en distintas direcciones, como si fuera una fruta. Alemania empezó a besarlo más, en una mejilla, luego la otra, la nariz, la frente y cuanto alcanzara de la espalda. A pesar de ser un hombre rudo, podía ser muy tierno y dulce.

Sin embargo, prefería no serlo. Él era, en esencia, un sádico. Tener el control le encantaba, siempre quería tenerlo debajo de él. Romano por otro lado era un masoquista inherente, encajaban perfectamente. Equilibraban perfectamente el dolor y el placer, eran una buena pareja. Y nunca se hubiera enterado de no ser por Feliciano.

_Por supuesto, Alemania e Italia del norte estaban juntos. Siempre estaba colgado del alemán como un adorno, durmiendo _en su cama_, cocinándole. Todo era normal. Y durante un tiempo fue agradable, lo que antes era una sencilla ida a dormir, se había convertido en un escenario erótico, sin embargo, Feliciano era demasiado frágil para Ludwig. Él se hería con facilidad y lloraba cuando era amarrado. El rubio, por otra parte, no estaba interesado en cursis juegos previos como Veneciano. Lo que parecía una pareja perfecta no tenía en verdad futuro._

_Pero fue a causa de ese problema que Ludwig y Lovino se reunieron._

_Después de otra noche de tratar con algo que les gustara a ambos, se dieron por vencidos. Italia estaba tan abatido que solo quería estar solo en su propio cuarto y le pidió al alemán que se fuera. Él no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo. Camino a la puerta, una voz le detuvo. Él siguió el sonido a través de las sombras, hasta uno de los pasillos de la casa y vio una pequeña silueta apoyada en la pared._

—_Nngh… Alemania…—Gimió la voz— ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más duro, por favor! ¡Azótame! ¡Muérdeme! ¡Patéame! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Hazme gritar! —A medida que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, reconoció la figura como la de Romano. Se sonrojó al notar que el sureño tenía una mano alrededor de su pene que goteaba, y con la otra tenía dos dedos en su culo. Ludwig sintió una oleada de entusiasmo que no había experimentado en meses. En silencio se acercó a él, escuchando sus gritos y gemidos—Oh, ¡Alemania!_

— _¿Sí?_

_El castaño se congeló. ¿Estaba en verdad el objeto de su –Verdadero– afecto de pie junto a él? Por instinto, le dio una bofetada en la cara antes de intentar huir. Pero solo logró avanzar unos pasos antes que un par de brazos fuertes lo detuvieran. Su boca estaba cubierta por una mano callosa mientras era arrastrado en dirección de la habitación de invitados más cercana._

_Alemania lo dejó libre tan pronto como llegaron, y se puso de pie frente a la puerta, bloqueando cualquiera escapa— ¿Qué mierda significa esto, cabeza de patata? —Estaba que echaba chispas, con el rostro rojo de ira, Ludwig no dijo nada, solo avanzó hasta él—Oye, ¿Qué–? —Guardó silencio cuando los labios se juntaron. Al principio luchó por alejarse, con patadas y puñetazos._

_Y entonces el alemán lo golpeó._

_El más pequeño había pasado incontables noches masturbándose con sus pensamientos, recordando como sonaba la voz del rubio. Impotente, aterradora y completamente sexy. Por supuesto, su estúpido hermano no sabía lo que era sexy ni aunque lo golpeara en la cara, que por cierto, Feliciano no permitía que el de ojos azules le golpeara la cara._

_Por fin se rindió y abrió la boca, gimiendo y envolviendo las piernas alrededor del hombre más alto— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Bromeó Alemania— ¿Azótame? ¿Muérdeme? ¿Patéame? ¿Hazme gritar?_

—_Nngh… ¡Sí! —Gritó al sentir los dientes del contrario en su cuello._

— ¡Sí! —Gritó al sentir los dientes de Ludwig en el cuello.

—Te gusta, ¿Eh?

—Oh, sí…

El rubio le dio una bofetada— ¿Sí qué?

—Sí, señor…—Gimió.

El alemán sonrió maliciosamente, dando media vuelta y dejando caer al muchacho al suelo. Se sentó en la única silla de la sala e hizo con gesto hacia él. Romano se arrastró hasta ese lugar, moviendo las caderas. Ludwig se echó hacia atrás apoyando los brazos en el lado de la silla.

El italiano puso una mano en cada rodilla y se inclinó hacia adelante. Tomó la cremallera con los dientes (Convenientemente, no traía cinturón) y tiró de ella hacia abajo. Lo miró seductoramente y lentamente movió sus manos por las piernas del más grande, luego por los muslos y le sacó la ropa de su parte inferior, liberando su pene duro.

Romano se inclinó hacia él, tomándose su tiempo para torturar al alemán. Se detuvo a centímetros de su carne y dejó escapar su cálido aliento. Alemania cerró los ojos y gimió, el sureño, satisfecho por la reacción, dejó que sus labios se deslizaran alrededor de la erección. Trató de sonreír con esta en su boca, pero solo terminó extendiendo aún más su boca.

Pero lo estaba haciendo de todos modos.

Movió la cabeza de atrás a adelante, cada vez más rápido. Estrechó su boca y aflojó la garganta, haciendo más placentera la sensación—Vamos…—Jadeó el alemán, a punto de perder la razón. Después de recuperar la compostura, agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza de Lovino y la presionó para que la nariz del castaño rosara los rizos rubios alrededor de su erección— ¡Tómalo! —Siseó.

A pesar de ser una nación débil, Romano, como todo un hombre, engulló cuando pudo del miembro caliente. Alemania soltó un quejido y retorció al rizo del italiano alrededor de su dedo. El chico de ojos verdes gimió y jadeó como todo su cuerpo se calentaba. Después de un momento sin oxígeno, Ludwig lo soltó a regañadientes. Romano se alejó rápidamente, jadeando al tratar de recuperar la respiración. Luego de unos segundos, se levantó frente al de ojos azules.

—Ti amo (Te amo) —Le susurró al alemán—…Bastardo—El rubio se rió y abrazó al más pequeño.

—Ich liebe dich, mein kleine Kirschtomate (Te amo, mi pequeño tomate cherry) —Alemania lo sentó en su regazo, desabrochando el cinturón de Romano y deslizando lentamente los pantalones por sus piernas.

—Alemania… —Gemía—Alemania. No, no seas amable.

Él se rió entre dientes con intenciones oscuras—Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar—Gruñó, arrancando los pantalones de las piernas de su amante. Le metió tres dedos a la boca y empezó a morder las marcas que había hecho con anterioridad. El italiano intentó gritar, pero el ruido era retenido por los dedos que estaba recubriendo con su saliva. Hizo girar su lengua alrededor de cada dedo de forma experta, mientras Ludwig continuaba mordiendo y lograba que tanto sus hombros como su clavícula sangraran.

Lovino quitó los dedos y se inclinó, dejando al descubierto su trasero, mordió su labio inferior y se empezaron a besar fervientemente mientras el primer dedo entraba. Alemania se tragó el gemido de Romano al sentir dos dedos dentro de él, los dedos empezaron a entrar y salir, haciendo que el castaño tirara la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiera en voz alta. Abrió los dedos tanto como los músculos internos le permitieron. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en las esquinas de sus ojos. Él era un masoquista, pero seguía siendo italiano.

EL rubio sacó la mayor parte de los dedos, antes de meterlos de nuevo el doble de fuerte que antes. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero él continuaba gimiendo para que su amante continuara— ¿Te gusta esto? —Susurró Ludwig, inclinándose en su oído. Un tercer dedo entrando hizo que la respuesta del de ojos verdes se quedara en su garganta. No hubo ninguna otra respuesta más que un grito de placer estremecedor al sentir los dedos chocar con su próstata.

— ¡Alemania! —Gimió con voz ronca—Alemania por favor, te quiero, te necesito dentro…—El alemán sacó la mano y alineó la entrada con su miembro.

—Romano… No hay lubricante—Dijo preocupado, rompiendo brevemente el ambiente.

— ¡No me importa!

El más grande todavía estaba inseguro, pero continuó de todos modos. Lovino se silenció temporalmente al sentir como se llenaba de aquello grande y caliente. Luego de unos momentos para acostumbrarse, el alemán se decidió a preguntarle— ¿Y bien?

El italiano volvió a la realidad y recordó lo que tenía que hacer. Usó sus pies para hacer palanca en las piernas del rubio, haciendo que sus caderas subieras y bajaran. Alemania gruñó, embistiendo para satisfacer a su amante. El sonido de la piel contra la piel era casi el suficiente como para ahogar los sonidos de placer.

Casi.

— ¡A–Alemania! —Gritó el castaño— Ludwig, ¡Oh Dios, me voy a correr!

El rubio no respondió, solo hundió los dedos en los brazos de Lovino causando moretones— ¡Sólo un po–poco más!

Sin embargo, el sureño no pudo más tiempo. Gritó mientras acababa sobre el pecho del contrario, sin duda manchando la camiseta negra sin mangas. A pesar de que el italiano había dejado de moverse, sus paredes interiores se apretaron logrando que el más grande llegara al orgasmo también. Se quedó sin aliento mientras llenaba a Italia del sur con su esencia.

Jadeando, los dos se miraron el uno al otro y se sonrieron, Romano se puso entre los brazos de Alemania, acurrucándose contra él, y Ludwig presionó su nariz entre el hombro y el cuello.

—Te amo

–**Fin–**

Tengo un par de cosas que decir:

Primero, ¡Joder! Que título más original xDD (Aunque el fic lo compensa)

Segundo, ahora es cuando la traductora y las lectoras dicen: "¿Cómo mierda Feli no escuchó nada?"

Tercero, hay algo de OoC.

Pero a pesar de eso, me gustó lo suficiente como para traducir xDD ¿Quién diría? (Y yo tampoco soy tan buena con los títulos ¬¬)

Ahora, ¡Qué diga "Tomatito español" la que quiera que escriba un lemon así (Claro que Espamano) como continuación de "España y su yanderismo"!


End file.
